Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction
The Pencil of Doom is a weapon introduced by Hitler Rants Parodies. It's a pencil that, which, hit against the table, will cause something deadly and of great harm. It's one of the major superweapons of the Hitler Parodies, and, for a time, one of the few that isn't a gun of some sort. The scene that's used for the Pencil of Doom is in the middle of the Original Bunker Scene, where Burgdorf rapidly talks to Hitler about how his rant against the generals are outrageous, but Hitler claims the generals are the scum of the German people, then throws the pencils against the map in anger. In the Pencil of Doom segments, it's edited so that Burgdorf tells Hitler not to throw the pencil, but he says he will and aims at his target, using the pencils to harm them. In other parodies not made by hitlerrantsparodies, it's used as a major superweapon for Hitler to use against his enemies. In other circumstances, however, he uses them against his own allies, especially Burgdorf, who ends up begging for mercy from Hitler when targeted. A running gag in some parodies is how Fegelein or Himmler try to steal or break the Pencil of Doom to use in their antics. The Pencil of Doom was supposedly broken by Hitler himself after being upset by something Speer said to him. Fegelein had the audacity to film this mishap, along with a scene of Hitler 'crying over his broken pencil'. A separate pencil, also created by hitlerrantsparodies, is called the Pencil of Mass Destruction, where it can cause considerably more damage; so destructive it can destroy the entire world. Sometimes, it's conjoined with the Pencil of Doom, so its title is the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction. Abilities The Pencil of Doom can do something as small as making someone fall off a treadmill, or as big as destroying the world. Superweapons Based on the Pencil of Doom Other Versions of Existing Superweapons *'Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction' **'Fegelein's Clap of Desolation' by wtj143HiTlerViDs **'Fegelein's Clap of Demise' by TheLordmephiles **'Fegelein Clap Of Chaos' by dronedalekgaming6 *'Gaddafi's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction' **'Gaddafi's Fist of Doom' by cyberpolice9000 *'Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation' **'Högl's Antic Gun' by 0REDMONKEYSTUDIOS0 Other Forms of Weaponry *'The Ark of the Covenant' –Not created by any Unterganger, not even by Steven Spielberg, even though he was the writer and director of Raiders of the Lost Ark. It was used as a weapon in parody by Steven1991. The legend of the Ark goes back to more than 2000 years ago. The Ark was a golden box built under the guidance of Moses which contained the original tablets of the Ten Commandments. It was eventually placed inside the Temple of Solomon, where it remained for centuries. Unfortunately, when the temple was sacked by the Romans in the first century AD, the Ark vanished and has been missing ever since. Because the Ark actually contains the power of God, no weapon can beat it. Not even Hitler’s pencil of Doom or Fegelein’s Antic weapons can beat it. *'Gaddafi-cobra' –Created by Benad361. It is a pet snake owned by Gaddafi, but never visually seen so far, but heard attacking (Jodl) in Benad361's popular parody: "Hitler, Stalin and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box". *'Antic-Armour' –Created by Benad361 and shown in Tukhachevsky versus Fegelein: The Final Battle. It is owned by Tukhachevsky who constructed it himself. It takes the form of a metallic, mechanical suit. The most notable feature is the self-defence mechanism which can electrocute an opponent with "1,000,000 Antic Watts a minute" (Antic Watts being more lethal than normal watts). To use it, you grip an opponent while wearing the suit (part of the suit includes black, electronic gloves) and activate it. Tukhachevsky used this to lethal effect, shocking Fegelein with it by grabbing him just as he threw a punch. He was able to resist for some seconds but was eventually overcome and collapsed, close to death and almost completely drained of energy. In turn, Fegelein used it to electrocute Tukhachevsky by activating it as he clung to the metal of the plane, causing him to lose his grip and be destroyed as he fell into a turbine of the jet. It was seemingly destroyed too, but it will likely make another appearence in future parodies. Superweapon War Superweapon War is a match between Superweapons. It occurs when one of the Superweapon owners insults another Superweapon owner, flames him/her, and finally, one of them will ask for a match. *'Hitler's Pencil of Doom vs Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon ' –Created by 20fadhil. The first match between Hitler's Pencil and Burgdorf's Pistol. It started when Burgdorf insult Hitler by claiming that his penis could do better destruction than Hitler's pencil. Feeling insulted, Hitler returned the favour by saying that his Pencil is bigger than Burgdorf's penis. Burgdorf then asks for a match, and Hitler positively responds. After 5 hours fighting, Burgdorf realized that a 2012 event would happen if they keep going, forcing him to surrender. After Burgdorf declared his defeat, Hitler makes some celebrations that caused the city to be totally wiped out. *'Hitler's Headshake of Mass Combustion vs Angry German Kid's Keyboard of Doom ' –Created by 20fadhil. The prologue unfolds when Leopold calls Hitler on the phone to brag about his keyboard. He even attacks the SS soldiers outdoors. Enraged, Hitler challenges Leopold for the match. Initally, he wants to use his Pencil, but Krebs informed him that both of his Pencil is currently under service, so he has no choice but to use his Headshake. Hitler eventually defeated Leopold by destroying the Death Star, something that Leopold couldn't achieve. Leopold went berserk and smashes his keyboard, creating a huge wave that floods the Earth. Hitler finally end the match by destroying an estate, presumably with Leopold inside. *'Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon VI vs Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation II' –Created by WonkyTonkBotty. The match starts when Fritzsche said that there's competition against Burgdorf's pistol. Challenged, Burgdorf showed his power by destroying several parts of the world, until Hogl arrived and doubted his Pistol against Hogl's MP40. After that, both of them fight in a very apocalyptic match. Nobody won the match, because the destruction that was caused by them was so big that Universe was totally wiped out by a black hole ripped by the superweapons, making it the only superweapon battle that ended with no clear victory. *'Fegelein vs Goebbels: Hand Clap of Doom' –Created by notoriousrob01. It is a superweapon battle between Fegelein and Goebbels' Hand Claps of doom. They do some destruction, then at the end Hitler throws his Pencil of Doom at them and causes a large explosion, because they didn't invite him to the clap off. *'Hitler's Pencil of Doom Vs Joker's Pencil of Trickery' –Created by hitlerrantsparodies. Burgdorf tells Hitler that the Joker has obtained a pencil of trickery that is supposedly unbeatable. Hitler and the Joker then face off, causing havoc all over the world. At the end, the Joker enters the Fuhrerbunker and uses his pencil one more time, causing the entire place to explode. Non-lethal weapons *'Goebbels's Pencil of Rantmageddon vs Burgdorf's Rant of Love' –Created by 20fadhil. Trivia *There have been two "pencil" weapons in real life used by the Germans and Nazis: **Pencil detonator: not an actual weapon, but a detonator with a chemical reaction switch, based on a glass vial filled with a concentrated copper chloride solution and a wire that prevented a springed striker to hit the percussion cap inside a brass casing. When the vial was broken, the copper chloride woud eat through the wire, and when the wire was weak enough, it'd snap and the stiker would hit the percussion cap. The detonators were well known for their ambiguous time delays: depending on the weather, it could either detonate several minutes earlier, or later, or not detonate at all. The detonators were used to in plastic explosive bombs. One such detonator was used by Claus von Stauffenberg in the failed 20 July plot. **Pencil bomb: invented by Franz von Rintelen, a German spy during WWI. It was about the size of a cigar. It was a hollow cylinder of lead, separated in the middle by a copper tube. One part was filled with picric acid and the other with sulphuric acid or other inflammable liquid. both ends were then sealed. By regulating the thickness of the disk, it was possible to determine the time the two acids would come together. When the two acids mingled at the appointed time, a silent but intense flame, from 20cm to 30cm long, shot out from both ends of the tube, and while it was still burning the lead casing melted away without a trace. Von Rintelen and his ring of German agents would slip the bombs onto U.S. ships carrying munitions bound for the war. The incendiary device ignited cargoes when ships were far at sea. It was estimated later that he alone had destroyed $10 million (US$ 146 million in 2011) worth of cargo on 36 ships. *The "Pencil of doom" is also the name of a children's book (with an exclamation mark), in which the pencil is not a weapon, but rather a tool that creates things out of what it draws. Unfortunately, for every good thing it draws, bad things happen, and vice versa. Unlike Hitler's pencil that can be easily broken, this one is much harder to damage/destroy. *In the last scene with Speer, Hitler actually breaks a pencil. This explains why he lost the war. See also *Antic-Related Weapons - Weapons that harness the power of antics instead of being an advanced weaponry. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Weapons Category:Parody Universe Category:Parodies